This invention relates to a wind introducing system for a motorcycle and more particularly to an improved system for delivering cool ram air to the induction system of a motorcycle.
As is well known, the extremely compact nature of a motorcycle or motorcycle type of vehicle gives rise to a number of design problems. One of these problems is the supply of adequate cool atmospheric air to the engine for its combustion. This problem is made more acute when the engine of a motorcycle is wholly or partially water cooled. The reason for this is that the radiator should be positioned in a forward location so that it will receive adequate air for engine cooling. This normally positions the radiator to the front of the induction system for the engine. As a result, the air drawn into the induction system is heated by the radiator and the volumetric efficiency and performance of the engine can be deteriorated.
In addition, it is now the practice with many forms of motorcycles to provide at least partial cowling so as to improve the wind resistance of the motorcycle and also to offer added comfort to the rider. The addition of external cowling further complicates the problem of providing adequate cool air to the engine induction system.
A number of arrangements have been proposed for providing ram air ducts that will supply air to the engine induction system. These ram air ducts have forwardly placed air inlets for conveying air from a forward position under ram effect back to the engine induction system. However, by providing such separate ducting the construction of the motorcycle becomes more difficult and servicing can become a problem. In addition, such separate ducts frequently do not provide adequate volume so as to insure unrestricted air flow to the engine under all running conditions even if a ram effect is generated.
Arrangements have been provided where the cowling of the motorcycle itself forms an air duct for the induction system or wherein the frame is formed as an air duct for the induction system. Where these constructions are employed, however, either the shape of the cowling and/or the frame does not afford adequate air flow.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved air inductions system for a motorcycle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved air induction system for a motorcycle type of vehicle wherein adequate air flow can be provided and separate ducting is not required.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved motorcycle and air induction system.
An arrangement has been proposed wherein the motorcycle frame has formed an integral air introducing portion that has a forwardly extending air duct to which ram air is delivered for passing on to the engine for its operation. With such an arrangement, the portion of the frame in the vicinity of the head pipe and front fork is provided with areas that define openings so as to permit steering of the front fork and yet avoid a reduction of the volume of the air inlet device so as to provide adequate air flow. However, when such openings are formed, this can provide some difficulties in actually forming the frame portions that define the air inlet device.
It is, therefore, a still further object of this invention to provide an improved air induction system for a motorcycle type of vehicle wherein the frame is provided with an integral air inlet delivery portion having at least opening one opening through which a portion of the front fork assembly passes and which permits steering of the front wheel of the motorcycle without interference and wherein this opening is formed by a simple and highly effective manner that permits sealing.
Many times, as has been noted, it is desirable to provide a form of body cowling for the motorcycle to provide streamlining and rider comfort. Where the frame is provided with an integral air inlet portion, this body cowling must not interfere with the air inlet opening of the frame. In fact, it is desirable to provide an improved arrangement wherein the body cowling cooperates with the air inlet opening of the frame so as to assist in delivery to the engine.
It is, therefore, a further object of this invention to provide an improved motorcycle construction wherein the body cowling and frame cooperate to provide an effective air inlet device for delivering air to the engine.
Normally the frame of a motorcycle terminates at approximately the area of the head pipe. Since it is desirable to mount certain instruments for the motorcycle, these instruments are normally mounted either on the frame rearwardly of the head pipe, not always an ideal location, or must be mounted on separate extending brackets carried by the frame and positioned forwardly of the head pipe.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an improved frame air inlet device for a motorcycle type vehicle wherein the frame has a portion that extends forwardly to form an air inlet and which portion also has one or more instruments mounted upon it.